April Showers Bring May Flowers
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: If you got a wierd sense of humor, this is for you! It's Taito/Yamachi and I must have been high when I wrote this.


Hello all. I FINALLY MANAGED TO LOG IN!!!!!!! Who's excited? After about a month of trying I am finally back!   
Anywayz, I started writing this way before I actually finished it so please excuse any inconsistences. It is a really weird fic and I have now idea where it came from. It's taito/yamachi as usual, and I can promise you a big joke at the end! Oh and please excuse the title I know it's stupid.  
Also ya'll be needing to know that I do not own digimon, and DO NOT FLAME ME lest I bust a cap in yo ass. (Sorry, too much OZ)  
  
April Showers Bring May Flowers  
  
Matt resisted the urge to floor it as he roared through the busy streets of Tokyo. The brunette beside him was sucking on his neck, and Matt was having a hard time concentrating. He so desperately wanted to jump the others man's bones that he had to keep a death grip on the stairing wheel in order to maintain control. Once Matt stopped the car outside his appartment building the brunette clambered into his lap and pressed his lips to Matt's. The two remained liplocked and Matt felt searching hands reaching down his pants. He broke the kiss, panting slightly, and said,   
"Come on, Tai. Upstairs, bedroom, now!"  
Tai nodded emphatically and withdrew his hands before climbing back over into his seat. Matt flung open the door and dragged himself out...only to be pulled firmly back in. He gave a short curse before his fumbling fingers could undo the offending seatbelt. Matt got out, slammed the door and headed for the entrance in a frenzy. After a minute he realised he was alone. 'Where the hell was Tai?' He spun around and went back to the car. There he found Tai inside staring patiently ahead of him. Matt slapped his forehead. He could not believe this shit. He went around to Tai's side and opened the door for him. The young man stepped out saying,  
"You really ought to have more manners."  
"I beg your pardon, my liege." was Matt's, dripping with sarcasm, retort.  
Matt grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him toward the entrance muttering about how he was really too hony to put up with this shit.  
  
Why?! 11:00 in the night and the elevator was jam packed. Of course, to make matters worse, they would need to stop on each and every floor. Matt sighed, floor eighten was gonna be a long time coming. He looked over at Tai. Damn sexy bitch was standing patiently twirling a glossy brown lock around his finger. 'How could he be so calm?' Tai glanced over at him before a tiny smile graced his lips. Tai bit his bottom lip then flicked out his tongue. He stood still his expression entirely nonchalant, but Matt was now watching himlike a hawk. Tai slowly slipped out his tongue and ran it along his top and bottom lip. Matt couldn't move, he could only stare hungrily at the man toying with his...er, emotions. Tai pulled a pen out of his pocket, brought it to his lips and sucked down hard. 'AAAH!!' Matt's mind screamed. He couldn't take it, if this didn't stop he was gonna hafta screw him right there in the elevator. Matt wrenched Tai into the hallway. Okay fourteenth floor, not too far. Time to take the stairs.  
  
Making out in the stairwell was probably not one of Matt's best ideas as the two half naked men draped over each other had to have been an unwelcome and somewhat frightening sight for the woman and her two kids who had had the same brilliant idea of taking the stairs. Finally they reached the appartment and Matt was cursing repeatedly at the 'damn lock' that wouldn't open. Meanwhile Tai's hands had found their destination and was rubbing Matt so hard it was almost painful.  
'Why wouldn't the God damned door open?!' Matt thought frantically. He banged his head against the door whimpering helplessly. Tai let go, took the set of keys with a smile saying,   
"Hush baby, which key is it?"  
Matt touched the right one and watched in amazement as Tai opened the door. 'How the bloody hell did he do that?!' (Can you tell Matt's had a little too much to drink? ^_^) As Matt stood in the hall marveling at Tai's genius, an impatient hand reached out and pulled him inside.  
  
The door slammed shut and Matt found himself pushed roughly against the wall. Finally they could get to the good stuff! Matt vaguely contemplated doing a little victory dance, but somehow he didn't think Tai would appreciate it. So, instead, he kissed the other man hungrily shoving him back towards the bedroom. Ultimately Matt decided on the couch as the four steps to the bed seemed way too long a journey. He climbed unto the panting body beneath him and ripped off it's shirt before attacking the stiff little nubs. After attending to the chest, he returned to Tai's lips and the two became lost in a hot battle for domination. Having temporarily gained the upper hand Tai rolled Matt over so that he was now on top. He kissed the slightly bruised lips before moving down to an even more entertaining activity. He took in the entire member at once and suckled fondly. Matt's hips began thrusting against him and he felt hands pulling him upwards. He released Matt, giving him a questioning look, before he felt the other grip his penis tightly. Tai groaned loudly then chuckled lightly,  
"Eager aren't you."  
Matt nodded emphatically in response.  
"All right then, babe, turn over."  
But Matt shook his head violently saying,  
"No, not that."  
"Well...what do you want then?"  
Matt mumbled something that was only barely coherant to the brunette above him. Tai was confused what was this guy talking about? Then the two crucial words became clear and Tai's eyes shot open.  
"A Golden Shower?!"  
Matt responded by pulling on his dick impatiently before,  
"Come on. Just a little tinkle."  
Tai promptly rolled himself off the couch and fell unto the floor.  
"Tell me you're joking." Tai was staring in utter disbelief at the man who was now giving him drunken puppy dog eyes and saying,  
"A little sprinkle, only a sprinkle."  
Tai grabbed his stuff. He was getting the hell out of there. He was shutting the door when he heard,  
"How about just a drop?! Is that too much to ask?!"  
The brown eyed man leaned against the wall putting on his clothes. 'What the hell was that?!' He shook his head and set off for the stairs grumbling,   
"Jesus fucking Christ! Why me?!"  
  
So, there you have it. I thought it was funny. Now I wonder if anyone else did? Hmmm...Hey! How about you tell me! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
